Water Under The Bridge
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: It's summertime and our favorite Upper-East Siders are here to show us how to have a good time. With B headed for Europe and N for the Hamptons, you'll never know what will happen...
1. On My Way

**Just fancied writing a fic about this totally awesome book. Set after the eighth series. Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or any of its characters. Capeesh?**

* * *

**Hey People!**

Time to bring out those ϋber fabulous Missoni string bikinis! Yep, you heard it right: It's summertime! And how do we, the gorgeous Upper-East Siders spend our summer? Duh. Now that the sun is really out and shining, we won't have to go under those tanning beds. We just have to go to St. Barts and soak up the sun there: topless! Maybe we can even score some hot French guy who might be up to a little summer fling.

Top five summer must-haves:

1) Sun block

2) A totally hot, totally unique and totally designer bikini

3) A totally hot, totally unique and totally designer flip flops (Swarovski crystal studs optional)

4) A cool Kate Spade tote bag

5) A really hot guy (preferably with a name that starts with a **N**)

But enough about us. How about…

**That magical disappearing act**

Lord **M **sure knows how to tame **B**'s rampage streak --- remember when **N **stole his dad's boat and wanted to sail out to never where? She had to pretend that **S **was that Yalie prick just to break up with him. Gosh, **B** really is a spontaneous person. And a friendly tip to **N** --- next time you screw up, bring gifts. Most especially expensive ones.

**But how about S**

Remember that little smooch **B** and **S **had during the graduation party? Well, that stirred up more stories than that of Britney and Madonna's. I heard that they've been using **N** to cover up their lesbian relationship and he's getting something from it too --- remember that bit about **N **being gay? But then, how about that other thing I heard that **B**'s having a nervous breakdown, on the count of **N **cheating on her countless times and Lord **M **leaving just like that? Hmm. Too many juicy stories, so little time.

**Your e-mail**

**Q: **Dear GG,

I heard that Lord **M **went home to England early because he needed to break off that arranged marriage. He apparently wanted to renounce his title as Lord and move in with **B** in New Haven.

---britishlad

**A: **Dear britishlad,

How stupidly romantic. But hey, that's what everyone's been saying.

---GG

**Sightings **

**B** and **S **trying on bikinis at **Bergdorf's**. Apparently **S **wasn't shaken about the fact that one of the salesladies caught her and **N **doing it inside one of those dressing rooms. And yeah, **B **+** S **+ bikinisTotally hot new gossip.** N **at **Central Park**, walking in his usual lazy I'm-a-god way, looking at the innocent passers-by. **V **at **Fred's**, surveying the location for the _Breakfast at Fred's_movie and trying to look for Ken Mogul. **J** in the cosmetics section of **Barneys**, probably trying on a new look. Hmm… is this a part of that I'm-going-to-boarding-school act? **D **driving around **Manhattan** with his dad, trying to hone his driving skills. Bonding time with daddy --- fun.

And remember… 

Even though we don't have our British lords for breakfast, cheer up. The sun is out. Get rid of that icky pale color and go out and get tanned! But make sure you listen intently to your girlfriends --- they might have some new stories to share. After all, summertime isn't summertime without a little heat.

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

**The air must have cleared everything up**

Nate walked aimlessly around Central Park, admiring the carefree beautiful people littered all around. He could see Chuck and his pet monkey Sweetie taking snapshots of each other using Chuck's new pink, rhinestone encrusted camera phone. Kati and Isabel were eating huge chocolate ice cream cones in matching Juicy Couture halter-tops.

Watch it, girls. Probably not good for the bikini.

Tomorrow, he would be flying out to the Hamptons to answer Coach's every whim and desire. He sometimes wondered why he'd stolen that Viagra, maybe the bong really got to his head.

Honey, you may wanna use a different B-word for your problem.

He tried giving up pot when his parents sent him to Breakaway on Lake Avenue, and it kind of made him feel okay --- and by okay, I mean feeling like a normal, horny 17-year old boy. He even met a rich little heiress by the name of Georgie, who became his short-lived object of affection. But then she was too messed up, so they didn't really hit it off. Actually, he never hit it off with anybody else. It was always with Blair: Him breaking up with Jennifer that New Year's Eve while _talking _to _Blair_, the time he realized that he and Georgie were over was about the same time he saw _Blair_ in bed with Erik, him being with Serena and still wanting _Blair_.

It's kind of called _being in love_, but we'll let our favorite green-eyed hottie figure that out on his own.

He glanced at his Rolex wristwatch; it read 4:37 pm. He still had to go home and pack all his things. Maybe he could get a few more pointers from Coach this summer, hopefully enough to make him the next best thing in Yale and make Blair want him again. He walked off to the pavement, never noticing the two girls following him.

**B and S turn stalkeresque**

"Come on, Serena." Blair Waldorf said, pushing her friend in the opposite direction of where Nate was going. "We're going to Burberry, remember?"

"Wait!" Serena shrieked, pulling Blair's short, lavender Chanel sundress. "Don't you want to talk to him? After all, he's going to Hampton hell this summer."

"He probably deserves it." Blair muttered half-heartedly. It was this thing inside her that always had sympathy for Nate, that thing that overpowered her senses and masks her anger every time he does something romantic.

Looks like she and Nate have the same problem.

Serena also knew that Blair got this bitter towards Nate because of her. Because she had to get in and make out with Nate on that damned tub. Because they had been together and the only reason that Blair forgave her is because of Lord Marwhatshisname. She decided to give in, turning around and skipping in her new Les Best bead sandals.

Inside Burberry were a couple of girls from Constance Billard that noticed them instantly. They kept on nudging their friends and talking in hushed whispers, as if telling some hot new gossip about Blair and Serena.

And that's exactly what they were doing.

"Have you heard? Blair's going to Europe to get Serena's baby so that they can raise it together." A red-haired girl whispered to her raven-haired friend. "Talk about lesbo." She followed the two girls with her eyes, seeing them pick out suits and bikinis for each other.

Serena glanced at the peculiar acting girls. They probably were talking about them and their oh-my-god-so-the-rumors-are-true kiss at Blair's Yale party. Of course the rumors weren't true, but it was kind of fun listening to those stories about yourself.

"How about this one?" Blair asked, raising a short, pleated, plaid skirt that she knew would go with the pale yellow coat she had lying around. She needed to make a good impression with Marcus' parents, and good impression for her is _I'm rich, I'm hot, and I'm smart and sophisticated. _She grabbed the size 3 skirt and the matching clutch bag and made her way to the cashier. Serena was behind her, carrying the bikini that she fancied.

"Try not to take too long there," She told Blair, "You know I hate sunbathing on my own."

Blair smiled and grabbed the shopping bag. She loved it when people admitted they needed her. Of course, Serena knew that.

"I promise." She said sincerely, clasping her friend's hand and walking out of the store skipping.

* * *

**Hey People!**

Looks like **N **is really going to, as **S** put it, "Hampton hell" this summer. That must be difficult, especially with all those hot ladies just waiting to be tanned.

Oh, yeah it is.

And our **B **is really flying out for her Lord **M**, leaving her off and on again best friend **S**, a.k.a the most wonderful girl in the world alone to tan herself this summer. But we really know that she isn't going to be alone, isn't she? Some boy (or crazed fan) will probably show up and keep her company. And that is going to be just delish!

You know that I'll be here to keep you posted.

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl

* * *

**

Hope you liked that one. Please Review!


	2. Rekindling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girls or any of the book's characters. Just this plot, thankyouverymuch.

* * *

**England is the key to her heart—or is it?**

Blair stared at her amazing collection of shoes. Which ones would she take? The Manolos were a given. What else? Christian Louboutins, Ferragamos… These were the times that she hated having too many shoes.

Right.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes. She imagined what it would be like when she would meet Lord Marcus' family—They'd have lunch in the Manor while talking about international affairs, politics and the latest fashion trends. His parents are going to be so totally taken away by her, that Lord Marcus has to practically lock them away somewhere just to get them off her. Then he'd take her shopping around England, and then at night, propose his undying love for her under the starlit sky while presenting her with an engagement ring bigger than Paris Hilton's. They'd kiss, and all the fireworks would go off, ending a perfect evening.

Yes, she could all see it now, as she smiled to herself. She stood up and picked a couple more items from the dresser and finally had to get another Louis Vuitton suitcase to carry another batch of her clothes. She had to look good for him, and his parents, and the whole American nation. She didn't want the Brits to think she had bad taste.

Suddenly her sleek, new Nokia camera phone rang. It said 'Nate' on the screen. She wondered why she didn't have the guts to remove his number or divert his call to like, Serena's cell or something. Or to Chuck's, for a joke.

"What?" She answered icily.

"Blair?" Nate asked, his voice calm yet confused. "I was just wondering,"

"What?" She repeated in the same tone. She didn't have time for this, when she had so many clothes to pack. She didn't have time to think about backing out just because she heard Nate's voice.

"What time your flight leaves tomorrow." He said dejectedly.

"I don't know," She said, trying to sound distracted, "Eight AM? Why would you care?"

"Nothing." Nate answered. "Have a safe trip, Blair. Goodbye."

She pressed the red button on her phone and let a tear fall down her face. She didn't need this at all.

**For the sake of companionship**

Serena walked down the sidewalk, eating a huge ice cream cone. Blair had gone to pack, and now she was all alone. It was kind of boring, but at least she didn't have to put up with Blair's nerves. Don't get her wrong, she loved Blair like a twin sister, but sometimes she can make you feel nervous when you're not. She planned on getting a new DVD and going home, but she didn't know what movie, exactly. She stared at the ice cream, seeing the swirls of red mixed in with the vanilla base. Too preoccupied, she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" The guy said, wearing a green Lacoste collared shirt with a shaved head.

"Aaron?" Serena asked, looking at him. Sure, she'd seen him on the yacht, but this time she saw him up close. Obviously his hair's changed, maybe along with that his style, and he looked kind of tan which made him look like a cute soccer player.

"Serena!" He replied in a happy tone. He wore the shirt today just for a change, see if it suited him. And also the fact that his step mom had all of his old clothes sent for Laundry just so he can wear a new outfit. "Glad to bump into you." He grinned.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, flashing her perfect smile that should've made the ice cream melt if it were human. But luckily for Aaron, Serena was his ex girlfriend. He was kind of immune to her charms, but still he was like any other guy.

"So, where's our little Lord-ess?" Aaron asked her.

"Packing. You know how she gets all neurotic." Serena said with a laugh. "Wanna walk with me?" She asked.

How could a guy resist.

"Sure, nothing to do here anyway." Aaron said nonchalantly, and suddenly all the other guys in the street wished they were him.

"So," He started, "Where are you going this fall?"

"Yale with Blair and Nate." She replied, as she bit off a piece of the waffle cone. "But then they're going to get back together, and I remain the third wheel."

"Why'd you pick it? I mean, you got into almost all of the schools you applied to." Aaron asked.

"They were creeping me out. Like there were these bunch of sorority girls from Princeton who kept on emailing me and making me a member of their sorority." She kicked off a stone in the path and watched it slide near a telephone booth. "So, what are you doing this summer?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Home, then little Yale, I suppose." He said, thinking about his options in his head. He could ask his dad to send him to Harvard early, or to a vacation somewhere.

"Wanna hang out? I mean, with Blair in England, it's too lonely." She said, throwing her unfinished ice cream cone in the trash.

"It might be kind of fun," He murmured to himself. Serena and him were cool right? Otherwise she wouldn't be asking this question. "Sure, why not."

"Great!" Serena answered giddily, and linked her arm into his. "By the way," She said, eyeing him from head to toe mockingly, "That shirt looks great on you."

Aaron just smiled and walked. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**Hey people! **

Some of you might be going out of town this summer, and a plane is so boring. I know! Why not have a road trip! Remember when our favorite Upper-East siders went for their collage interviews? That is too fun.

**Sightings**

**B **at **Bendel's**, trying to buy new shoes that suited her pink **Donna Karan **dress. I say, she's going to break Imelda Marcos' record for having the most number of shoes. **S** and **A**, sauntering along the avenue, playfully arguing about the movie they just saw. Hmm… is there romance looming? Our favorite **N**, playing lacrosse with some of his stoner buddies. I guess he wants to enjoy his last day of freedom. **C** with **K** and **I**, with matching **Fendi** scarves, bringing **C**'s little pet monkey to the vet. **D** still mastering the art of the clutch.

**Your Email**

**Q: **Dear GG,

My friend is going away to bording school. Can you help me stop her?

-strawberry

**A:** Dear strawberry,

Who says you can't stop her? I do. Remember the saying "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em?" Well, that's what I would do. Good luck on that.

-GG

People make up, and people break up. This is the stuff of gossip. Seems like our plain, old boring summer is having a sexy new twist to it. And you know I'll be here, watching.

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**


	3. And Then There Was The Party

**Hey People!**

Have you heard? **S** is totally bored this summer, so she and **A** decide to throw a going-away party for **B**! Yey! So if you're not one ugly, balding fat couch potato who's been living off Doritos for so long, then you should have gotten one of these.

**Summer Luau!**

**Who**: Duh, you, and all of your beach bumming friends!

**Where**: At the hippest, newest club this side of Manhattan, The Dark Room.

**When**: July 5, 2005, 9 pm onwards.

**Attire**: Strictly swimwear. You wanna flaunt that hot body!

**You know you love us!**

**S & A**

So that leaves us with the eternal question: What will I wear? Since I so love shopping, that wouldn't be a problem.

**The Epiphany**

Our hunky **N **has been getting these things a lot lately. Is it, like, a side effect of pot? Where you suddenly realize that you actually love someone? Or that you're totally gorgeous? Geez, poor baby. Must have strained his mind from thinking too much. Anyway, how will he win our bitchy heiress **B **this time? Remember that he now has a lord to compete with. This should be interesting to watch…

**Summer Fling**

Remember **A** and **S** and their little get together? Hmm. After **A**'s failed relationship with **V **and **S**'s odd but physically perfect one with **N**, are they going to do the latest trend today and realize that they really are the one for each other? **S** is probably in love with every guy she spends time with and **A** is too laid back to care. Don't we just love these things?

**Your Email:**

**Q: **Dear GG,

My friend saw **S** and **A **making out inside the movie house. Can they be any cheesier?

---andromeda

**A: **Dear Andromeda,

With those two bored souls? Anything can happen. But I doubt that it was inside a movie house. **S** is a little more… scandalous.

---GG

See you at the party! Woohoo!

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

Accidentally in Love**

"I'll be right there," Dan said to Vanessa as he hung up and threw his phone on the car seat. She invited him over, and Dan was too happy to oblige. He'd been jumping at every opportunity to spend time with her, which was kind of sweet since he dumped her before to be the lead singer of The Raves. Then when Vanessa dated Aaron, Blair Waldorf's vegan stepbrother, he realized that he wanted her back, which was why he succumbed to having sex on top of her building.

For everyone to see and hear.

This was the time he could test his driving skills. His dad, Rufus, has been tutoring him for two weeks now, and he's been catching on very fast. Just yesterday, he learned how to use the clutch. He started the ignition and checked his reflection on the mirror, smiling to himself. Switching the car into reverse should be easy, since he's done it with his dad lots of times.

Done it with his dad _coaching_ him.

He went on slow and steady, making sure he didn't bump anything while backing out of the parking space. His dad said something about checking mirrors, but all he remembered of that lecture was his daydream of him and Vanessa doing it on his car.

Eew.

Suddenly he heard a loud thump, and he immediately stopped the engine. He went out and saw that he hit a motorcycle. He rushed to see if the person on it got hurt and if any damage was done to the vehicle.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping the motorcycle driver up. He checked the motorcycle for any problems; thankfully there was none. His car, on the other hand, had received a small dent.

"Yes, I'm fine." The driver replied, his voice sounding a bit feminine. After all, he expected the driver to be a guy.

You don't know how wrong you are.

"I'm really sorr—" He was stopped when the driver took off his helmet. He was a she! And a hot she. The girl had flowing black hair and a really dazzling smile. She noticed he stopped mid sentence.

"What?" She asked with a cocky grin. "Never see a girl drive a motorcycle before?" She asked, combing her hair with her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I just kind of expected you to be a guy." Dan replied, too awestruck. "I'm Dan. Sorry about the bump."

She giggled. Of course she knew who this guy was! He used to sing for The Raves and was featured in every gossip article there is. Even in that popular gossip website. She stretched out her hand. "I'm Camille." She said, flashing him her most beautiful smile.

Dan was immediately taken by her, and extended his hand to shake hers. "Glad to meet you." He said, smiling like a young schoolboy. "Listen, I really am sorry, and I wanna make it up to you. You wanna go get coffee?" He asked, then realizing he sounded too presumptuous. "I mean, if you're not doing anything."

"Yeah, sure, why not. Let me just go park my bike." She said, and picked her bag up on the floor. Dan helped her raise her motorcycle up from the floor. "Wait for me, ok?"

Dan smiled in reply. He saw her drive off to an empty parking space. Who knew accidents could turn out fine?

If you didn't have your girlfriend waiting for you on the other side of town.

**Summer Luau**

"Hey Blair, you ready?" Serena asked, popping popcorn kernels inside her mouth while jumping on her bed in her new Burberry bikini.

Blair rolled her eyes. Yes, it has been fifteen minutes but she wasn't like Serena who didn't care much about her looks. She put on the final touches of her Lancôme juicy tubes lip-gloss and stared at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked hot, in her black, rhinestone studded Eres bikini, but most importantly, she looked happy. She knew she needed to look happy and content. Nate was going to be there.

Serena decided she couldn't wait another minute. Erik was already there, and he left about fifteen minutes ago. She got down from her bed, and just as she was going to open the door, Blair stepped out in a cloud of perfume. Serena coughed a bit, and then held out her perfect hand. "Ready?" she asked, smiling.

"As I'll ever be," Blair answered, wanting to sound sure. She grabbed her silk Coach clutch bag, her beige Dior cotton jacket and followed Serena out the door.

When they got there, music was already pumping from the hot new DJ Serena hired. She danced to the beat while walking, while Blair decided to walk behind her. She needn't waste her energy; it was just 9:30 pm. She saw Serena give someone a peck on the cheek, then turned to hug her.

"Aaron!" Blair said, pushing him off.

"Come on. You're leaving for England and you hate me?" He asked, getting a Cosmopolitan from the waiter who happened to pass by and handed it to Blair. "Give your stepbrother some love, wicked stepsister."

Blair got the Cosmo from Aaron. "I am not wicked!" She said, slapping Aaron playfully on the shoulder. She gave him a peck, like Serena. "Here's to a rocking summer." She said, toasting her glass to Aaron's plastic cup. He walked on, bobbing his head to the music.

She found the bar, and suddenly made a dash for it. She wasn't into dancing mood.

Yet.

As she opened her mouth to speak, someone interfered. "Ketel One Vodka, please."

She turned around and found Nate, wearing only Surfer shorts and a yellow Lei. He looked as delicious as before, with a hot, defined, and tanned body that made Blair want to jump on him. He wasn't stoned or crying. He was just--- normal. Blair tried hard to think of Lord Marcus, her Lord Marcus, waiting for her in a balcony somewhere, wearing his Armani tuxedo that makes him look hotter than James Bond.

And you don't know how difficult that is.

"Nate," Blair said, nervousness evident in her voice. The bartender handed Nate the drink, and he gave it to Blair. "You're here."

"Well, it's a party, isn't it?" He answered, as if nothing happened and everything was normal. "So, excited?" He asked, and Blair was kind of disappointed when she didn't hear jealousy in his tone.

"Yeah. Marcus said we were going to live in his family's country manor." She answered, trying her best to be nonchalant.

"That must be really nice." Nate said, sitting down in the stool next to her. "Listen, Blair—"

"So, I heard you're going to the Hamptons?" Blair said, interrupting him.

"Yeah. It's a kind of payback from coach. But I get to go home early if I'm really good." He said, sounding a bit down. He took Blair's hand, and Blair was too frozen to move. She knew Nate might tell her he loved her and ask her not to go, and she didn't want that.

Right.

"Listen," He started, clearing his voice, "For whatever things I've done to you in the past, I'm sorry." He looked at Blair with his smoldering green eyes and continued. "I just want to say that I'm totally cool with you and Marcus. Okay?" He gave a sigh of relief, as if he practiced what he just said and knew that he delivered those lines perfectly.

Because he did.

Blair's voice was caught in her throat. She needed some kind of distraction, anything…

"And here's to the lady of the night," She heard Serena say over the mike, which caused her to drop Nate's hand and turn around. "Blair Waldorf!"

Blair regained her composure. She smiled and danced her way to the podium. Everyone was cheering and whooping and shouting her name. "Hey guys," She said, putting on a smile she usually used while hosting charity events. "Thanks for coming. I just want to thank Serena, my best friend in the whole world, and Aaron, my stepbrother, for doing this for me. You know that I'll have big, fat shopping bags for you both when I get back!" She said, turning to hug Serena and Aaron. Everyone cheered, and Blair whispered a thank you to Serena. Serena knew it was for the party, but it was for so much more.

Nate smiled. He knew he had done what he intended to do here. That i_f you love her, set her free _crap really sucked. He drank the rest of Blair's drink then turned around to leave.

Someone grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Natie, are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of packing to do tomorrow." He said, turning around.

"Please stay. You're not leaving till next week." Serena said, making perfect puppy dog eyes that she knew Nate would fall for.

"Okay." He said, smiling.

"Now," she said, "Dance with me!"

Hours passed and even more people showed up for the party. Even Vanessa, who probably decided to go without Dan. Serena was now sitting down, having a nice, mellow conversation with Aaron and Nate. Blair, because of all the hype, drank too many drinks and now was dancing like mad on the dance floor with Erik.

Not that he minded.

"Listen, I really have to go." Nate said, standing up. He reached for his Hawaiian dress shirt and put it on. "My dad's going to kill me if I don't get home soon." He lied. His parents were in Maine, hosting a yacht club convention of some sort.

"Nathaniel Archibald with a curfew?" Serena mocked, then stood up to give him a peck on the cheek. "You know I love you Natie!"

"Bye, man." Aaron said, giving Nate a hi-five. As he was about to turn around, he heard Erik's voice.

"She's passed out, too many drinks." Erik said, carrying Blair in his arms like a delicate little baby. "She needs to go home."

"I'll take her," Aaron said gallantly, standing up. But then Serena glared at Aaron.

"Nate will take her home; you're leaving anyway, right?" Serena said, her eyes conveying a secret message to him.

"Yeah, okay." He said, and took Blair in his arms. Nostalgia entranced him, and he suddenly remembered those times when he just held Blair in his arms while lazily talking about anything.

"I'll help you out." Erik said, and cleared the way so that Nate and Blair can go through. "Thanks, man."

* * *

Hmm, what can happen with a drunk Blair and a desperate Nate? Stick around.

Please Review:D


	4. Breakfast at Blair's

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**

**Drama, Upper-East Side Style**

Outside, a slight drizzle was falling, causing Blair to stir.

"Blair?" Nate asked.

She opened her eyes, only to find out that she was in Nate's strong arms. She wanted to close her eyes and remain there, but then her pride got the better of her. "Let go of me!" She screamed, and Nate immediately let her down.

Of course she was drunk, but still had enough sense to know what she was saying.

"Blair, you're drunk. You need to get home." He said in a very concerned tone that made you think that he was her brother or something.

"Since when did you start caring?" She lashed out, tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't care, though. She knew it would mix in with the falling rain.

He held her tanned, hot little shoulders, but then she pushed them away. "Please don't make this difficult." He said, pleading with her.

"I?" she asked, " I made this difficult? I'm sorry Nate, for cheating on you with your best friend, TWICE! I'm sorry for cheating on you with a little kindergartener! I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, because I had to go smoke pot with my friends!"

Woah. I think we're having our own Upper-East Side soap opera here.

This was not about going home anymore, and Nate knew that. He knew Blair was bound to explode any day, and he knew what she said was true. "Blair—"

"No! I'm tired of listening to your sick reasons! I'm tired of waiting for you to love me!" She said, and then walked away. She could take a cab or something, and right now she didn't exactly care if she was only wearing a bikini.

But I bet that cab driver will.

"I _do_ love you Blair." Nate said, defeated. "I don't want you to go to England because I know you might really get at it with Marcus. I've been crying for the past weeks because I know I didn't belong to Serena—I belonged to you."

Blair turned around. When she had been wishing for him to come back, those words would have made her melt inside because it was what she'd imagined him to say, and she would run into his arms and hold him. But now, she knew she had grown strong. She had enough, and she had a new, much better boyfriend.

"Well then, too bad. Because I don't." She turned around again, but was stopped when Nate replied to her statement.

"I don't believe that." He said, for once having the balls to say what he really felt. There was conviction in his tone; and Blair was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She asked, going near him and glaring at him with an I-can't-believe-you-just-challenged-what-I-said-stoner-boy look.

"I said I didn't believe that you don't love me anymore." He said, his voice cracking on the word _love_. He stood his ground, unmoved.

"What do you want me to do to prove that I'm over you?" She asked. "Have a new boyfriend? Be cool with you and Serena and even ask you to hang out with Marcus and I?" She paused dramatically; she was aware that this scene with Nate was kind of like her own Audrey Hepburn movie. Except that she was led to believe that Audrey was going to end up with another guy instead of her leading man.

She didn't want that, no. Secretly, at least.

"Wait!" She said sarcastically," I just did all of those things!"

"I want you to kiss me." Nate said, plain and simple. And dead serious.

"Oh, sure I'll kiss you." Blair said, liking this sarcasm thing a lot, then turning her back and walking away.

Hello? If you were normal, you would give in.

Nate caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She turned around, daring him to kiss her, because inside she knew he would just back out. And she was kind of impressed by this take-charge attitude. Then he bent down and kissed her, a soft kiss, which made Blair want to pull away, but she was too preoccupied being melted into gush. He pulled away, but then Blair kissed him again, this time a more passionate one. The strong sound that the rain made with the pavement masked the sound of Nate hailing a cab and it driving off into his penthouse.

**S acts all sisterly**

"Is she going to be all right?" Serena asked Erik, her equally gorgeous older brother, while chewing on her pinky nail.

She was cuddled up like a little kitten beside Aaron, who has had two more drinks since Nate brought Blair outside.

"Yeah, she is. Now will you stop worrying? Enjoy the party." Erik said coolly, sitting down in one of the soft lounge chairs. The DJ decided to play softer tunes this time, now that it was past twelve. And of course, he didn't miss Blair's little accident. Serena noticed a silk Coach clutch covered by all of the pillows, and immediately noticed that it was Blair's.

"She left her purse." Serena said, and noticed a beige Dior cotton jacket above one of the bar stools. "And her jacket." She stood up to collect the items, and started to head out the door. Aaron stood up and stopped her.

"Blair goes berserk when she leaves stuff, you know." Serena reasoned, hiding behind this excuse to go see if Blair was okay. She kind of felt guilty for letting Nate bring her home, but she wanted Nate to have a chance to talk to Blair before she left for England tomorrow.

"Serena." Aaron said, his voice superior. Serena decided to listen. "I'm as concerned for Blair as you are," He said, "But I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's with Nate, remember?" He put his arms around her perfect, bare shoulders and led her to the seating area. They noticed that Erik was heavily flirting with some raven-haired girl that had a killer tan. Serena knew that it was not in her place to interfere.

"Take me home, okay?" She said to Aaron, and he smiled at her. They grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

**The morning after**

He was awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Nate kept on replaying last night's events in his head. Him taking Blair home, then arguing with her, then kissing her under the rain, then them heading for his room and removing what little clothes they had on. He really liked make-up sex, it was much more, intense.

Um, make-up sex? Open your eyes honey.

Nate turned to the side where he knew Blair lay, staring at him or still asleep, still radiant and beautiful after the rain and, um… activities. But when he opened his eyes, all he found were some pillows and a very disheveled bed cover. Blair was out of sight. He sprung out of bed, and checked the digital alarm clock he had; it read 7:40 am.

* * *

**Hey People!**

Wasn't that party just super? I know I had fun. Drinks all around and music pumping, hot, sweaty bodies movin' to the groovin'… Too bad our despediantè **B** left pretty early. Actually, with **N** too. Hmm?

**Sightings**

**S**'s hot older brother **E** entering **The Plaza** with some unknown girl. Actually, she looked like her head was shaved. But that's just vodka induced eyesight talking. Who knows? **S** and **A**, all couple-ish and sweet walking along **Central Park**, each with a latte from **Starbucks**. **D** in the luau party with his new girl **C**, drinking rum and coke and smoking cigarettes like hell. Looks like some people forget they're dating other people. But then again, welcome to the Upper-East Side. Meanwhile, **B** and **N** have gone MIA on us. I sort of maybe wonder where they are, but I sort of maybe don't.

I'm so having a major hangover. I'm going to stay in bed till noon, munching on Lucky Charms and watching whatever I can on TV, then have lunch at Barney's rooftop deck.

Or not.

**You know you love me, **

**Gossip Girl**


	5. And We Thought He Didn't Care

**Hey guys! Finally I've updated! Anyway, a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**

**B gets all… amnesiac**

Blair was riding in a taxi, finally escaping her mother's tearful goodbyes. Good thing Aaron buzzed her from the lobby to tell her that her cab was there, or else Cyrus' fat and sweaty arms would have crushed her. She checked herself in the big, full-length mirror before going down.

"You promised me big, fat shopping bags." Aaron said as he helped Blair lug her matching Louis Vuitton suitcases inside the taxi's trunk. "I'll hold you to that promise." He joked.

"Of course I will, stepbrother." She said, pinching Aaron's nose just because she was feeling perkier than usual. Maybe it was the sex, or the fact that she was leaving this place once and for all and going to England for her hunky British lord.

"Have a safe trip." He said all brotherly, and leaned in for a bear hug. Blair giggled, and got in the cab.

"You know you love me!" She said before the cab drove on. Smiling contentedly, she ran through the mental list that she had in her head. Of course, Marcus promised her that they'd be stopping by France to visit her gay father; he'd just better make sure his gay lover is out of the house. She'd brought everything, from her most fabulous shoes to her most gorgeous outfits. Yes, today was going to be perfect.

Earth to Blair! Remember Nate?

**It was just one of those airport scenes **

Nate just literally let water run down his body to rid himself of that I-just-got-out-of-bed smell, then hopped to his closet to put on the first thing he could grab. He then reached for his cell phone and pressed 5 for the autodial.

"Serena?" He said, fumbling for his shoes.

"Natie?" She said, sounding like she just woke up.

"Have you heard from Blair?" He asked, grabbing his wallet and running out the door. He went to the fridge to grab a pop tart.

"No, actually," Serena answered, "But she did leave me a text message."

"Great. What did she say?" He asked, not caring if it was private or not.

"Um, something about a thank you for the party, apologizing because she didn't let me see her off, and that she'll have fabulous things for me when she gets back." She replied, wondering why Nate was asking her all these rushed questions.

"When did she send you this?" He asked, now in the elevator and too anxious to get down.

"About a couple minutes ago. Why?" She asked.

"Tell you later. Bye!" He said, rushing out the elevator doors and being almost hit by a boy riding his new scooter. He immediately hailed a cab and headed to the airport.

Blair sighed in annoyance. There had been a little problem with the plane, and suddenly they postpone the flight for ten minutes. The pilot was an avid watcher of _Lost_, the TV series where a whole planeful of people gets stuck in an evil island.

Paranoid much?

She was too excited to go to England and finally spend her summer with Marcus. She wanted to get away from New York right away, because she thought that she would also be leaving behind the fact that she slept with Nate last night. Of course she wouldn't tell Marcus, I mean, that's the kind of thing Nate would do, sleep with another person while dating another one. She decided to text Serena; maybe it would ease her boredom and anxiety.

_Stupid plane is postponed. _She said, and then clicked the send button.

Because of the amazing progress of technology, Serena received the message almost instantly. She was eating her breakfast of Belgian waffles teeming with whipped cream and fresh fruits when she heard that familiar ring. She grabbed her phone, while spooning in a raspberry. She read the message then immediately called Nate.

Yes, she isn't _that_ stupid and insensitive.

"Nate?" She asked, gulping down a glass of fresh passion fruit juice.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice more frazzled. She could hear cars honking in the background. "Traffic's a bitch."

"Blair's flight is postponed." She said, eating another forkful of waffle.

"Really?" He said, disbelieved. Serena could sense a newfound hope in his voice. "Thanks, Serena." He said warmly.

"I'm such a matchmaker, aren't I?" She said, proud of herself.

Funny little thing, she caused Blair and Nate to break up in the first place.

She replied with a warm message of encouragement, knowing that it was just what Blair needed. Proud of her good deed for the day, she continued to eat.

Blair received Serena's message, and felt a little relief coming from her best friend. Although she may not want to admit it, Serena always made her feel secure. She decided to buy a cup of French Vanilla coffee to help her mellow out.

* * *

"Excuse me, how far along are we to the airport?" Nate asked the cab driver, furtively glancing at his watch.

"About seven blocks from here." He answered.

"Okay." Nate said, then decided to run the distance. Playing lacrosse made him kind of used to running long yards, so he gave the driver fifty dollars. "Keep the change," he said, before running out of the cab.

Ten agonizing minutes later, the attendants finally announced that the plane was boarding. Blair smiled and threw her cup of coffee, then walked calmly to the passenger area.

"Ticket and passport, please." The attendant lady said in a pleasant voice that made Blair not want to be a bitch to her. She smiled and fumbled for her ticket and passport in her Gucci snakeskin handbag. "Excuse me for a moment." She told the lady, and stepped out of the line, quite red from embarrassment. Where was her fucking ticket?

Nate reached the airport and went immediately to information. He found it too time consuming to read the board. "Excuse me, did the flight for England leave yet?" He asked, breathing heavily, his defined chest obviously rising up and down underneath his Armani dress shirt.

Yummy.

The man in the booth typed something in his computer to check the man's query. "Sir, they're already boarding. Gate three."

"Thank you," Nate said and smiled in relief. He ran as fast as he could to where gate three was, but then got there only to see the door close.

"Excuse me, can you let me in?" He asked, complacent that this attendant would fall under his charm and allow him to do so. After all, she was a girl.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but the plane is just about to take off." She replied in a perkier-than-perky tone that sort of appalled him.

"But can't you stop it?" He asked, sounding very much like a whining schoolboy. The lady still smiled, as if that was all she was taught to do.

"Is this your flight, sir?" She asked.

"Yes." He lied.

"Well, if you will just show me your ticket, we could have it changed to a later flight. How's 10:15 sound?" She asked.

"Listen. The girl I love just left on that plane to go see her boyfriend which may end up in disaster, and by disaster I mean she might get over me." He explained calmly, yet very evident was his exasperation with the situation.

The attendant was shocked with this boy's ego. But, being employee of the month too many times to count, she mustered up a normal smile instead of rolling over in laughter. "That is really romantic, sir, but if you want to see your girlfriend, you better change your ticket for the 10:15 flight."

Nate had the sudden urge to give up, knowing that Blair was probably in the sky right now, drinking champagne, twisting her ruby ring and imagining all of the outfits she could buy from all of those boutiques in England. Yes, she was a bit vain and conceited and spoiled, but she was his vain, conceited and spoiled girl. And she's gone.

"Thank you, but never mind." Nate said in defeat. He turned his back on the attendant and started walking towards the door. He contemplated on the lamest summer he was ever going to have. Stuck with his old coach in the Hamptons was like death, plus the fact that his supposed girlfriend left him.

Poor honey.

"I found my ticket!" He heard a girl scream in the background, which sounded like Blair's voice, except that it couldn't be.

Or could it?

* * *

**There! Is it Blair? Or some other girl that sounds like Blair? Hey, it could happen. But the question is... will Nate turn around? Review and stick around to find out!**


	6. Happily Ever After, UES Style

**A/N:**I wrote this story _three years_ _ago_, back when the TV show was nonexistent and there were only the books. I wasn't able to finish this, and after three years I finally am, just for the sake of closure (and nostalgia.) Since I was three years younger and therefore stupider, please forgive the grammar, spelling or any other inaccuracy in the five previous chapters. To sum up where I come from (and to orient those who are not familiar with the books) this story is set post _Nothing Can Keep Us Together_, that is, Blair, Nate, Serena and the rest of the gang have graduated from high school. Blair had just met Marcus and he invited her to go visit him in London. Vanessa and Aaron have broken up (yes, in the books Vanessa isn't that freak hippie with stringy hair but rather a pretty awesome character and she hooked up with Blair's step-brother.) Dan had just stepped out of his disillusionment as a one-time vocalist for The Raves, a popular band in the GG universe, and is eager to get back to Vanessa, who is now more playful and liberated thanks to her newfound friendship with Blair. As usual, Nate's epiphany came too late, and now Blair has (apparently) moved on to a better and British version of him, while he (apparently, again) is stuck pining and helpless, like what he was in the brief time he and Serena hooked up. Of course the next book, _Only_ _In Your Dreams_, turned out differently from this story. Anyway, if any of my readers from three years ago happens to read this last chapter, thank you for reading the story and tolerating my bad grammar. Sorry for making you wait this long for an ending. You guys are the best! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gossip Girl franchise.

---

**An unlikely couple**

Erik woke up to the sound of the shower hitting the cold marble floors of the Plaza Hotel's bathrooms. He glanced at his phone and saw that Serena had left a message; she was eating his share of waffles and his left over box of Lucky Charms. A black mini dress along with strappy Jimmy Choos whom he knew was Blair's littered the floor. Blair was on her way to England; what were her shoes doing on his hotel room floor?

"Jesus, my head is killing me," he heard a voice say. He remembered that he had gone here with a tan, short haired chick.

Vanessa stumbled into the air conditioned room wearing only a towel. Her head was killing her and she hated the fact that one of the most expensive hotels in New York didn't have complimentary aspirin.

_Yes. Because the Plaza Hotel prides itself in bringing in drunk guests._

She turned her attention to the bed where a blonde man with a killer body was smirking in her direction. "You're Serena's brother," she said awkwardly. She slept with Serena's hot older brother?

"And you must be Vanessa," Erik replied. He eyed her head to toe. He vaguely recalled Serena telling him that Blair had taken another girl under her wing, and Blair sure did do this girl well. Besides leaving some of her designer castoff shoes at her onetime Brooklyn apartment, she treated Vanessa to a whole body make-over after she'd heard that her new friend V had broken up with Aaron. Vanessa was probably too drunk to argue. Her hair had grown in soft, raven wisps, her once vampire pale skin was a healthy tan, and traces of eyeliner was still evident in her face. "You know what the cure is for that pounding hangover?"

"What?" Vanessa asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. Erik inched himself closer to her and smiled.

"Hair of the dog," he answered before kissing her. Soon Vanessa's towel joined her DKNY mini dress and Blair cast off Jimmy Choos.

---

**Existentialist in love**

Camille rolled her eyes. If this guy quoted one more line from Goethe, she was going to throw her coffee into his face and drive her motorcycle into his puny frame. This guy was once the lead singer of The Raves. She thought he would be cool and edgy like Damien Polk, whom she happened to meet when she did a photo shoot with his wife, Monique. Dan was depressing and getting less attractive by the minute. She raised her hand to call attention to the waiter at the deli.

"...so I just went for it, you know?" Dan droned on, his hands shaking, having drank his sixth cup of strong, black coffee.

_Now only if he were as hardcore as his coffee._

"One lives but once in this world, as Johann said," he laughed, "I even refer to him as Johann now, amazing."

"I'm going to the ladies' room," Camille excused, stopping herself from stabbing his pathetic Chuck Taylored feet with her spiky boots.

Dan sighed. Camille was great, but she didn't talk much about anything he liked. She only started talking when he told her that he'd gone to Riverside and that he was subject to the everyday torture of Chuck Bass and his monkey, Sweetie. He decided to call Vanessa and hope she wasn't pissed for blowing her off.

"Vanessa?"

"Dan?" Vanessa said, out of breath. "Why are you calling me?"

"Listen, I'm sorry—"

"I'm kind of busy right now," she said, followed by a stifled sound he thought he'd heard before.

"The arrows of Love are various," he started, remembering one of his favourite elegies from Goethe, "and our hearts suffer—"

"I'm hanging up," Vanessa said, her voice a pitch higher. Then Dan heard a voice from the background that seemed to explain her behaviour.

"Who _is_ that, V?"

Stunned, Dan ended the call and finished the rest of his coffee. He curled his fists; dark blue veins poked from underneath his snow-like skin in anger. His eyes started to water. Camille took her place at the table and noticed the change in him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fuck it," he said, standing up. He left a couple of crumpled dollars on the table. "I'm going to The Strand," he walked out, leaving Camille bewildered and slightly thankful. He knew that books would make him feel better; he was glad this part of his life didn't change.

_If he's not careful, those just might be the only things he goes home to._

---

**A good morning indeed**

"Thanks for having me over," Aaron said, grabbing Serena's last piece of waffle. "Eleanor's having a fit. She finally noticed that Blair's growing up." He noticed Serena beaming, her smile unfaltering as she finished the rest of her banana. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm absolutely perfect!" Serena chirped.

_Not that the rest of the world hasn't noticed. _

"Nate's heading to the airport right now to chase after Blair," she gushed, "and Blair's flight is postponed! It's like that episode of _Friends_! Isn't it romantic?"

"But Blair already left," Aaron said.

"What?" Serena frowned.

"I just received this text from her," he said, showing her his cell phone.

_Just got on the plane. Give my love to S! Don't think I haven't noticed the way you looked at her last night ;)_

_xo, B_

"What does she mean by the way you looked at me last night?" Serena asked.

Aaron quickly snatched his phone away. "Uh, nothing," he replied, blushing. "Anyway, that's not the point. Nate might not have gotten to her in time."

"Oh no," Serena said, quickly dialling Nate's number. "Hello? Nate?"

"Serena," he answered, his voice slightly muffled. "I can't talk right now."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," Serena pouted. "Talk to you later, okay? We're here if you need us."

"Uh, okay," Nate answered, his voice wavering.

"How is he?" Aaron asked.

"He said he couldn't talk," Serena answered. She sighed mournfully. "I still believe they're going to wind up married, though."

"Really?"

"Of course," Serena continued, "they're Blair and Nate. They've already planned the rest of their lives together—"

"—well, at least Blair has—"

Serena glared at him playfully. "All they need to do is figure out the present."

"And that's why they need our help?" Aaron questioned, wondering if Blair would thank them or skin them alive for messing with her personal life. He had to agree with Serena though; from the moment he met Blair, it had always been Nate, and it made perfect sense that it _should_ always be him.

Serena laughed, throwing her perfect head with her gorgeously flowing gold mane back. "After breakfast," she winked.

"After breakfast." Aaron repeated, taking a grape from the plate.

"So," Serena started, walking over to Aaron and sitting on his lap. She put her arms around him as he smirked at her quizzically. "How exactly did you look at me last night?"

---

**Goodbye, bonjour!**

"Trading that first class seat for two economy ones en route to St. Barts was the best idea you've had," Blair giggled as she leaned for a short kiss.

"I know how much you love the sun," Nate answered, linking his hands in hers. The economy class was cramped and noisy, with noisy kids and alcoholic fortysomethings who occasionally slipped bottles of vodka into their bra populating the surroundings around them. Nate didn't care; it was like only he and Blair existed in the world. Still, he thought, as the big balding man with a ridiculous hat hit his arm for the nth time as he made his way to the lavatory, it would have been more perfect if they had managed first class seats.

_You can take the boy out of the UES, but you can't take the UES out of the boy._

Blair bit her lip sexily. "Do you know how much I love _you_?"

"How much?" Nate asked daringly.

"This much," she said, as she kissed his cheek, "and this much," as she kissed the tip of his nose, "and this much," as she, finally, kissed him passionately on the lips. Other passengers be damned if they felt uncomfortable with their PDA. As far as she was concerned, she was going on her honeymoon.

_Don't you have to kind of get married first?_

"I love you too," he grinned, their hands still clasped together. She put her head on his shoulder as the airplane took off.

---

**Hey people!**

Whoever said that goodbyes were endings? They're only beginnings waiting to be continued! Yes, you weren't able to seal the deal with that hottie you met last night at **B**'s party. But he has your number right? And thanks to your fantastic memory, you know that he walks his dog at four in **Sheep Meadow** at Central Park. A little lipgloss and a meek "Oops!" might get you the summer fling you want!

**Your email**

**Q**: Hey Gossip Girl,

I'm heartbroken and alone for the summer. The woman I love has dumped me for someone more agile. What do I do?

-sadpoet

**A**: Dear sadpoet,

Get a tan and those vintage Ray-Ban aviators. Find someone hotter than your ex, then make your summer a little bit hotter! Nothing nurses a broken heart better than a better girl in a sexy nurse's outfit. Go for it!

-GG

**Sightings**

**E** running out of the **Plaza Hotel** to get more... supplies. **V** braving the **Barney's** lingerie department. **S** and **A** playfully sharing an ice cream sundae. Aww, how cute and boring! **C** fitting a **Louis Vuitton** leash on that poor monkey. **D** grabbing the 'help wanted' sign off of the window of **The Strand**. Something to spice our hot summers a bit more: **B** and **N** are MIA _again_. As if we didn't expect this. Who knows where they are, or what they're doing. I'll find out soon enough...

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

---

**Of course we want to know how it went down**

Blair ran, waving her ticket. "I have it, I have it!" The attendant smiled at her sympathetically, and Blair frowned. "I'd missed it, haven't I?" Blair wanted to scream at the attendant for being so idiotic and not letting her in the first place. She was Blair Waldorf, after all, and the tilt of her chin alone should get her in anywhere. However, Blair couldn't shake that queasy feeling that this was a sign. After last night with Nate, she had been nervous and fidgety on the way here. Not even her cheerful demeanour could fool Aaron, her step-brother of a couple of months.

_I can still run after your cab if you want :)_

She took care to phrase her reply in the most neutral way possible.

_Big fat shopping bags, A. See you in August! xo_

She calmed herself down and sat on one of the cold plastic airport chairs. She decided to call Marcus to let him know that she'd taken a later flight; she imagined him carrying a bouquet of roses, waiting for a girl that would not come through the gates. Well, not yet anyway.

"Blair?"

Blair turned around, pressing the 'end' button on her phone. There was Nate Archibald, in his glittering green-eyed god-like glory, looking at her as if she was the fucking ghost of Christmas past. His hair was in disarray, which made her want to reach out and run her hands through it. And forget Marcus. And live happily ever after.

"You're not," he panted, "on the plane."

"Yeah, well," Blair fidgeted with her ruby ring, "I'm taking the next flight out. Marcus will be waiting for me."

"You're still going," he said, frowning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing up.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Oh," she said, with a tinge of disappointment. "Figures. It's always shades of gray with you, Nate."

"Listen," he started, "There's a lot of things I don't know yet. I don't know where I'm going to college, I don't know if I'll be playing lacrosse. I don't know if I'll major in geology or business. I don't know where I put the Hugo Boss suit my father bought for me for graduation, but I remember precisely where I put that moss green sweater when I gave it back to you a couple of nights ago. I'm not like Marcus whose whole life is already paved out in front of him. I don't have an innate compass, I don't have a map. All I know is that I love you _so much_, and if I let you get on that plane, I'll be losing you forever. I love you, Blair, and the only future I have ever envisioned is with you."

Blair looked at him, unable to say anything. Here he was, at nine in the morning, professing his love to her in an airport waiting room. This was not the scene she had in mind. What did Nate think this was, a sitcom?

_Wouldn't life be much easier if it were?_

"Miss Waldorf?" the attendant asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "A plane en route to Indonesia will be stopping by Britain for refuelling. If you really want to make your time, we'd be happy to accommodate you on that flight. First class, of course, but that is," the attendant faltered, seeing the young man's face she was conversing with fall, "if you want to."

Blair turned around. "Alright. I'll follow," she replied, and the attendant nodded politely, flashing an apologetic smile at the young man.

"I'm sorry," Blair said, walking over to him, placing a delicate arm on his cheek, "I—I'm sorry." Blair leaned in to kiss his cheek, but somehow got entangled in his lips. He kissed her passionately; he could feel salty tears flowing down her cheek. He held her tightly.

"You don't want to go," Nate whispered, kissing her again.

"I don't want to go," she repeated, after a breath, giving in.

"You want to stay here with me," he said, looking at her intently.

Blair nodded. "I want to stay here with you," she said, her voice breaking. She leaned in for another kiss and buried herself in his strong arms.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, and he couldn't help but smile.

Blair giggled. "I love you too, Nate."

She pulled away and wiped the traces of smudged mascara off of her eyelids. "It's such a shame to waste a perfectly good first class ticket, though," she mused, holding his hand.

Nate glanced back at the departure board. A destination printed on it flashed, catching his eye. "I know just what to do," he said, pulling her with him. "You do have your sunblock with you, right?"

"What are you up to?" Blair asked mischievously. Nate grinned at her, kissing the top of her forehead. As Nate handed the ticket to the attendant, Blair couldn't care less where they went or what they did. She was with Nate, _finally_, and that was all that mattered.

---


End file.
